Time Travel
by missthang333
Summary: 15 year old harry gets a letter he will never forget and he also gets some answers asto why his mum hated his dad (I suck at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

_**summary; 15 year old Harry gets a weird letter and a picture he will never forget fallow Harry as He follows his parents and as Harry gets some answers as to why his parents actually got together in the end after all the fighting & his Mom hating his dad (I suck at summaries)**_

**Ch1 the letter**   
15 year old Harry sat on his bed. He couldn't believe Sirius was dead. He was the closest thing to a parent he had. What was he to do now just sit here in privet DR all summer without the letters he so enjoyed getting? Just as Harry was getting ready to go to bed an owl flew into his room. The owl had a letter attached to his leg and the letter read:

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,   
I am your godmother, Andrea Parker, and I just heard about Sirius. I am sorry I have never had the chance to meet you, and that you have never known about me but of all the pictures you have of your mother at school, I am in mostly all of them except the ones with only your father & the marauders & I have enclosed my favorite picture of your Mom and everyone like Sirius, your father, Peter (Y didn't JK kill him instead of the loveable Sirius no one likes him any way ), Remus, & me. Hopefully you will enjoy the picture and will write me back if you have any questions or if you would like to meet me some time   
Sincerely yours,   
Andrea Parker_

As Harry pulled the picture out of the envelope he felt a familiar jerk behind his navel and the next thing he knows he was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor commonroom. Moments later a short red head walked in and Harry instantly realized the young girl by her eyes. Harry realized the eyes as his own.   
As Lily walked in the commonroom she turned and yelled to a boy Harry could not see. "James Potter I hate you"   
"Oh but Lily I love you" James answered with an arrogant smile. Harry just stood there with disbelief in his head. How could this be his parents they were dead?   
"Why did you turn my hair purple? You know I hate purple & even more why would you think it was funny to make my skirt fly up in front of the whole great hall." Lily shouted drawing the attention of a seventh year trying to study for Newts   
"will you two shut up I am trying to study" the kid said   
"Sorry it wont happen again" Lily said timidly blushing a deep crimson color   
"I thought it was pretty funny" James said smiling at Lily "& I got a good look at your tooshie (Andrea thought of it)"   
"Yea you and the whole great hall" she said" just leave me alone Potter I dont want anything to do with you."   
"you know you love me, no need to deny it." he said   
"whatever Potter I'm going to bed just leave me alone "   
Just as she said that Sirius, Chris Brady (he's 6 "3 he has medium length brown hair & dark chocolate brown eyes 'just something bout him'),& Lilly's best friend Andrea came in the common room screaming at each other.   
"That was my idea thank you very much James just did the spells" Sirius was saying to Chris   
"You are such an arrogant part how could you do that to her what in the hell has she ever done to you?" Andrea screamed at the top of her lungs   
"James wanted to see a little more of lily & I just threw in the whole purple thing, And what's she done, she has been on our backs about our homework since the first day so she deserves what she got."   
"No she didn't & the only reason she try's to get you to do your homework is because she doesn't want you to fail any of your classes"   
"Lighten up Andrea it was just a joke mostly every one will forget about it when they pull their next prank" Chris told her   
"Lighten up, Lighten up you want me to lighten up after he made it so every one saw her arise no I wont lighten up & why are you taking there side what so they wont pull a prank on your dumb arse you little suck up" she screamed to Chris and by now they had a growing crowd they hadn't noticed until Andrea turned to go comfort Lily." listen to Lily's words & leave BOTH of us the hell alone do you hear or there will be hell to pay got it.   
Andrea went up to the room to find Lily sitting on the windowsill crying her beautiful eyes out.   
"Shhhh Lily it will be OK. Tomorrow were gonna get them back and see how they like it." Andrea always had a way of making Lily feel better. After about an hour Lily had fallen to sleep listening to Andreas ideas about how to get the boys back


	2. lions & tigers & bears

A/n Ok Im sry if I took along time but in high school u dont have much time to do stuff like this & so I will work on it in academic Lab when I have extra time

**Bladeofgrass- **ok I will try to update when ever I got time so Im sry if it takes a while but school comes first b4 this story I am actually doing this to kill time & the story line just popped into my head so yea thats why Im doin it but I WILL try to update it once a week

**Becky6**- Ok the whole spelling thing my friend checked it on her comp so it kind of messed up & my beta reader was sick when I put this up so she didnt get to read it first but whatever if u dont like it then just dont read it

Disclamer- I dont own nothin cept andrea(Lol I own u andrea thats great)& chris & Some ppl who dont even exist yet but yea dont sue me

A/N2 sry forgot sumthin Ok haley is in the same year as Lily & Andrea but her real name is Rachel but she goes by her last name Haley she is 5"2 she has long blondish brown hair & blue eyes

CHAPTER 2 LIONS,TIGERS,&BEARS, OH MY

The next morning, Lily woke feeling something hovering over her. To scared to open her eyes, she felt for her wand,but something grabbed her wrist and pinned her down to the bed. Forced to open her eyes, Lily saw two big, blue eyes. she tried to scream but no sound came out.

"Sorry Lil's! Its 5am, so I didnt want anyone to know what were up to. I put a silencing charm on you."Andrea told her.

Harry finally woke up when he heard Andrea talking to his mum. He was glad that andrea sent him the picture now. He actually understood why his mum hated his dad, but he couldnt figure out why they got together.

"Andrea.... what exactaly are we going to do to the boys?" Loly asked cautiously

"Oh, lets just say the girls will finally know what they really like." she laughed to Lily

"What have I gotten myself into? Oh Wait I have andrea as a best friend!" Lily thought out loud, hitting herself on the head

"Lily?" haley said"why are you talking to your self?"

"Um... Lets just say... revenge is gonna be really sweet!" she laughed out

"Ok Lils! We gotta get working if we dont want anyone to know were doing this!"

"Andrea Nicole, WHAT exactaly are we going to do?"

"Oh you'll see..."

Three hours later, James, Remus, & Sirius came struting into the great hall. Suddenly all eyes were on them. Then one boy by the name of Joshua Ryan( Maybe Important later) yelled, "look its the kids from the pictures that wear pink thongs& sleep with teddy bears!" every one burst out laughing

"Sirius what are thet talking about?" Remus askes with a shakey voice

All Sirius could do was point at the LARGE pictures withthem sleeping with teddybears & there under were was up there too but they were pink thongs & the worst part about it was the fact it was hanging over the teachers table. Some one had made them look like fools... But Who?

"Miss Evans PAY attention!" there Ptions teacher Ms Rosell (Lol had to put that witch with a b in here every one who was on team 2 at nwv knows what I mean) yelled making both her & andrea jump, "W hats going on? Either pay attention or LEAVE!"

Lily was kinda thinking about just leaving, but keeping her grades was more important.

"Hey Annie, can I talk to you about last night?" chris asked while walking down to dinner

"NO cant you see Im walking with Lils" she replied in a snooty voice

"please Andrea!"

"Whats there to talk about? You took the side of a big-headed prat. Imean, come on, Lily did nothing to deserve what they did to her. HEY, & dont EVER call me Annie! Its Andrea, OK Chris?" Andrea said in the most polite voice she could achive at this point in time.

"I know, I thought about it last night & well..."He mumbeled the last couple of words so she couldnt hear

"What was that?"she asked with a grin on her face

" I, said I was wrong about taking there side. what they did was just plain mean." he said blushing at the same time"Did you put the pictures up this morning? If you did it was very good& funny!"

And so the rest of first year went the same Lily&James Fighting, Andrea & chris Fighting & making up, & finally PRANKS,PRANKS,PRANKS

A/n3 how was it Oh like i said in blades of grasses thing Iam only doing this when i have time school is more important so bye 4 now Ill try to update soon


	3. here we go again

Here we go again

Lily woke up on september first bright & early. After an hour of getting ready ,Lily & her parents left for king's crossing.

"Andrea!" Lily squeeled, upon seein her best friend.

"Gosh Lils are you trying to make me go deaf or something?" The both laughed at this comment. "Shall we go find a compartment?"

"Bye mum, dad, Petty" Lily hated her sister. You could hear it in the way she said her name.

"Lets find Rach, Liz,& Erin and sit with them."Lily said

"Well,well,well if it isn't Evans & Parker" Snape said comming out of the compartment

Andrea & Lily just ignored him & kept walking

""Haley,Lizzy,Erin!GREAT to see you! I've missed you tons." Lily squeeled for the second time that day.

"hey! Ditto!"Liz said

"How was you summer Lils?" Erin asked

"Great I went to an Elvis concert & got his autograph!"lily replyed

"Hello ladies, miss us?" Sirius asked plopping down on the seat next to eirn who immediatly blushed 

"How could we miss something like you black?"andrea said

"I missed Snape more than I missed you or Potter. Hello Remus!"Lily said

"Hey Lils." Remus said recieving a glare from James.

"Welcome back students we will be arriving at Hogwarts in about ten minutes time, so please have your robes on."the anouncer on the train said.

"Finally Home Sweet Home! I love this place! Its beautiful." Haley said

"Black,Potter,Lupin, GET OUT! we have to get changed!" Erin (The quiet one) finally said."

"Welcome back students! A few begginning of year notices. forbidden forest is, well, forbidden. Quiditch tryouts 3weeks from now. Lets eat." Dumbledore said

Food began to appear on their plates& everyont started to eat.

"I cant wait for tryouts! I am so gonna be chaser." andrea said.

" Dream on, Parker!"james said

" There are two spots Potter". Lily said

"Yes, but Williams & I are are going to be the new chasers. Right Megan?" James asked.

"Huh? Oh, I dont know. Andreas really good & so are you. I probably won't make it. Good luck, you two!" Megan said

"Thanks Meg, you'll do do good! Good luck to you too."Andrea said

"Um... which one of you is Liz Martin?" A new boy Gryffindor asked.

Liz raised her hand,"Im liz. Who are you?"

"Im Kenton Weaver and I just transfered here from the United States. Dumbledore wants you & Andrea to show me around the castle tomorrow." He said, smiling at her.

"Ok. When tomorrow?"liz asked

" During first lesson. if you dont want to you dont gotta Ill find my way around the."he said shyly.(lol kenton shy YEA RIGHT!)

"Are you kidding? Getting out of first lesson, heck yea we'll do it! Sorry Haley,Erin,Megs,& Lils. You guys are gonna have to put up with Rosell along."

"Oh thats real nice, Andrea. Sure we'll do it, but only if Erin can go with us."Liz said

"You guys want me to come?"Erin said(She is usually left out so shes supprised)

Five minutes later, the Owl Poast came & Lily got a letter from her sister 

**_Dear Freak,_**

_**Mom's making me write this to appkogize for this summer. Just to let you know I meant every thing I said & you better not come home for christmas! Mom & Dad dont love you & neither do I**_

_**Always,**_

_**Petunia**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/n Hey ok tell me if you have ne ideas I will use them in the story (Liz the idea bout taylor will b in the next 1 K?) I luv you guys **_

_**Beckey6- It kinda seemed like you didnt like so Im sry 4 the last thing I said**_

_**Tombraider3- Ok My characters R my friends in real life & Yes andrea is like that in real life so yea my characters are fun & I love them all(dnq)**_

_**HALEY- Thanks 4 readin my story & YES I DID have to put u in my story all myBest friends r in here so I had to include you cause your also 1 of my bestfriends luv ya lots**_


	4. chapter 4

A/n:I am soooooooooooo sorry ithas taken so long to write this but I dont really know If Im gonna keep writing this story because only my bestfriends review it & only like 4 others have so If you want me to continue please review Oh & this ch is pretty long so hope you enjoy. Oh one more thing ne 1 who would like to be my beta I know I already have rach but I want another so if u wanna b mine email me Oh and ne Ideas send them here too

Kenton: lol yea ur in here of coures

Ok On with the chapter

CH 4 Quiditch,Quiditch,& more Quidtch

The next morning Liz & Andrea woke up early, went to erins bed & jumped on her.

"Get up, Erin! We're gettin outta Rosell's class! We're gettin outta Rosell's class!"Andrea shouted in a sing-song voice.

"Andrea Nicole Parker... it's 5:30 in the frekin morning. leave me the hell alone or I'll tell every one you like Chris Brady!"

"I don't like Chris! He's... Just... a friend." she replyed

"Sure you don't. 'Oh Chris! Don't leave... Chris, NO!' You scream his name every night" Liz said laughing.

"I don't like him, he's just a friend." Andrea said again, blushing.

"Well girlies, I'm gonna go get dressed." Erin finally said.

"Hurry up! We gotta go eat breakfast. That boy better be down there!" Andrea said

"Hey! That boy is kinda cute."Liz piped in.

"Awwww... Lizzy has a crush on the new kid." Erin said sticking her head out of the bathroom door!"Thats Ok Liz. I have liked Sirius since last year."

"WHAT!!!" All the girls in the dorm yelled in unison.

"Erin Michelle Bembo(ANDREa made it up not me actually its funny how we got to that name well I 'll tell that story later)! How comewe never knew about this?How can you like Black?! He's an arrogant prat!" Andrea yelled.

Andrea hated the marauders but she hated Sirius Black the most. How could one of her best friends like that pig?

"Come on, lets go find kenton 7 get this over with." Liz said, breaking up the fight that was about to start.

"So Kenton, why did you move here?" andrea asked while they were walking to the gerat hall.

"My dad was transfered to the minestry, so we moved here & my mum isn't too happy about it either." He replyed with a sad look on his face

Liz was about to change the subject , but was interupted by kenton falling down the stairs.

"Oh My God, that was great, Kenton! Can you do it again?" Andrea asked, laughing (When she saw this she said she would have really said that in real life so see I know my best friend well)

"ANDREA! It's not funny! Are you Ok?"Liz asked ,putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Aww! Lizzy has a crush on little Kenton here." Andrea exclaimed

"Shut it Andrea!" liz said blushing.

"Well thats pretty much the whole school ! Any questions? Erin cut in.

"Nope. None." Kenton said

"Oh My God! This is the worst & best day ! I got on the Quiditch team!" Andrea told her best friend.

"Thats great, Andie! What's the bad news?" Lily asked

"Lils you know I hate being called Andie. james is my fellow chaser, but lizzy & haley got on the team also. i guess I will just have to put up with him." She replyed.

"Well, we should celebrate! Wait, what positions didthey get?"

"Well Im keeper!"Liz said walking into the room "Duh we HAVEto calebrate."

"Rach is- " Andrea started to say but was cut off by none other than rachel herself

"Beater. I can take all my anger out on the bludger. YES!" Haley said plopping down on th couch

"Lets go get some food I'm starving." Andrea said, getting up.

"When are you not starving?" Megan said, Finally coming in the room,"congrads guys! I'm glad I didnt make it. I only play for fun. They push you to hard!"

"I ish you would have made it megs. You wre better than Potter!" Andrea said.

"Umm, Andrea? You have a 'Kick Me' sign on your back & it says ' I suck at quiditch! I shouldn't be on the team!' just thought you should know!" Lily said, walking behind them.

"So, Lils what did you do today? Liz asked

"Well Erin & me spent the dy in the library TRYING to study but that didnt work to well."Lily said.

"Yeah, Sirius, Remus,& peter( I hate that little lol he deserves to rot in hell) came over & wouldn't leave us alone and of course there fan club was with them." Erin said mumbeling.

"Hey shorty!" Sirius yelled running up to the group of giggleing girls. "You forgot this in the library."

' Which shorty are you talking about? There are two " Lily said in referenceto liz & erin.

"The only one that was in the library today." He said flashing Erin a cute grin. That made her blush. Finally he gave her quill back.

"Thanks." Erin basically whispered.

"Erin,Erin, Erin! God can you learn how to controll your self wher your lover boy is around?!" Andrea yelled causing Erin to blush a deep crimson color & ran all the way back to thedorm without even one glance back.

"Andrea! She didn't want him to know she liked him!" Liz said , not realizing Sirius was still there, "Do you ever think before you speak? You Know how Erin dosen't take things like this the way the rest of us do. She dosent want to be rejected, whereas you could care less about guys!"

"Ummm... I'm just gonna go." Sirius said, very quietly.

None of the girls even noticesed him leave.

" I guess I'll go talk to her. Bye guys," Andrea said.

" Eri, You Ok? I'm really sorry! I didnt mean to embarass you. I was trying to jhelp get you guys together." andrea said walking into the room

All Andrea could hear were samall sobs.

Erin, will you please talk to me?"

H-h-here" she sniffed handing her a letter.

Dear Miss Bembo, Sept 7th

I am highly sorry to inform you that there has been an attack on your mother,

Melissa Bembo. We don't know if she will make it.

Silncerely ,

Micheal Branson

"Erin! This is dated 2 weeks ago! How come you didnt tell us?"

" Because I didn't want you feeling sorry for me! You guys never include me in anything and I didn't want you to think Im to weak when you finally do start including me!" She said, sniffing every now & then. " I still don't know how shes doing. I havent heard from them. The last thing I said to her was I hate you!"

"Oh, Erin, we all love you we-well I'm sorry for every thing. Your mom knows you love her." Andrea said, & after pausing for a moment, exclaimed"Lets go pig out!"

With that they left the dormitory and ate, & ate, & ate. Finally, at about 2am, they finally got back & all the girls went to bed.


End file.
